The Wraith
Origins No one is quite sure where Grace came about using an Anima herself, some could simply point the easily determined finger at Katya's rework. Kari would have considered intervention from Nocturn if only Grace had any connection to anyone other than Ashton, Nate, and herself. Regardless this ability shares a great deal with its user and plays its part effectively. Appearance The Wraith shares the design of its user, old plate armor, and a piece of armor from Katya's timeline in the distant future. Its head resembles that of its user's callsign and patch near identically. The torso and abdomen share the likeliness of Katya in the form that eventually bled down to become Sweet Dreams' void blade. The appearance of leggings seemingly that of plate armor, as well as the resemblance of leggings and longer forearm gloves that take after Grace's pseudo personality trait. Personality The Wraith ''doesn't seem to share much of a personality other than scowling and frowning. When Grace acts uplifting and joyful, which she never is around others that aren't terribly close to her, ''The Wraith either isn't there to been seen or overall still holds its hardened gaze. It does seem to smirk at its successes and at the advantage while in use. Ability Information Smoke Form The first ability of The Wraith is its defensive action to turn the advantage in Grace's favor, being the ability to become nothing more than a large cloud of smoke. When encountering Grace in a hostile environment the smoke seen upon approaching her is not an ability to could vision but rather The Wraith ''itself, dispersed on the floor and in the air. It seems to only be able to fill a room with itself at most but can appear from the waist up at any given point in the room upon doing so, then giving the advantage to Grace that her opposition does not know where attacks are coming from. Since all strength from most attacks can come from punches it doesn't need anything more than the waist up and can maintain that and the smoke around it easily. However though ''The Wraith isn't very strong and it appears to prefer strangulation, lethal or non-lethal, instead of punches, especially in a tactical environment. When The Wraith ''fully blends into its '''Smoke Form '''the smoke it becomes does not move very fast or easily visible when not meant to cover an area, making it hard to follow when seeing what objective it might be trying to achieve. '''Visibility by Belief' Although not a key ability The Wraith possesses the capabilities to, if at all anyways, only be seen in its full humanoid form by those who believe in the supernatural. Although this might be a clear spite at Kari and her stubbornness it still provides a clear advantage to those of a more skeptical or logical nature like Grace herself. In her line of work this ability proves especially useful since most of those she works along side are exactly that: skeptical and logical thinkers. The 'Smoke Form '''is not entirely invisible to non-believers but instead it will only appear as residual smoke and not with any motion whatsoever, often colleagues of Grace commenting that the floors in rooms she's in are always oddly coated in a thin layer of very light smoke. This enables Grace to use ''The Wraith ''discreetly without raising alarm all within a tactical environment. Those that would visibly see ''The Wraith due to their belief of the supernatural and their possession of an ability (and thus aren't disadvantaged) are Ashton, Aki, Ren, Nate, Katya herself, and Hyun-Ae. This capability may be just to single Kari out as she is the only one who refuses to believe in ghosts, despite all her travels, out of her stubbornness as Alex simply is unsure as opposed to entirely against the idea.Category:User Abilities Category:Other Characters